The Time of Change
by Merlin39194
Summary: The Reset is about to Begin. Jack and Ridley has to say goodbye. Ridley begs for help from the gods.


The Time of Change

Written by Merlin

The characters in this story belong to Square Enix and I am in no way making any money off of this story.

The blonde hair teenage girl looked at the fading brown haired teenager boy as he smiled for a moment looking at the Coliseum. He slowly turned looking at her for a moment before speaking his voice sounding like an echo.

"Ridley, I can feel the reset about to happen and I can feel my body and soul fading away. I remember the first time I met you was here in this Coliseum when we fought. I was so immature back then because I thought I had to hold back. Now I love you more then anything and I risk everything for the woman I love. Ridley, I hoped I can see you again and I hope you will be happy in this world that will come about."

Ridley's eyes begin to fill with tears as Jack slowly reached inside of his pocket and pulled out a blue orb and handed it to her smiling for a moment before speaking again.

"This orb is an heirloom from father he received it after he defeated the Water Dragon and I want you to have to remember me by."

Ridley finally broke down and speaks her voice filled with emotion almost praying as Jack slowly fades out.

"Please, Dragons or Gods, don't let it end like this I didn't want him to be taken I just wanted to complete my destiny."

Suddenly she sensed something happening behind her and turned as five figures begin to form each one wearing different clothing. The apparent leader of the group was big red haired old man with red eyes and a flaming match in his mouth and the one standing next to him has long blue hair his eyes green. They are transparent also and each one is looking at Ridley for a moment before red haired man speaks softly.

"Quasar, do you really wish for the previous era not to end and the girl whose body you inherit to have her lover back?"

Ridley's eyes widen for a moment as she recognizes the people standing in front of her as the dragons of the previous era.

"Yes I do more then anything the time I spent in this body I realize there isn't anything wrong with these humans. It was all because of one human and he is now dead but Jack is different he can change things."

Lucian laughs for a moment as he turns and looks at the Water Dragon as he smiles.

"You hear that she thinks the son of the man who killed you is going to change things. I do have to admit he is strong enough to be able to change things. I say we vote on this and decide if we should help."

The Water Dragon sighs for a moment looking at the orb in Ridley's hands and then at up her tear stained face.

"That man's father killed me and I should hate him more then anything but I spent time with him and watched him while I slumber and saw how hard he fought to protect my brethren. I agree the humans are different then in previous eras they can learn to get along with the non humans now and they don't need the dragons for protection."

The other dragons soon agreed as Parsec sighs for a moment before replying his voice sad and tired as he speaks.

"We will bring back Jack and it will be up to you and him to bring back the other humans in the world. I don't mean for you two to restart the whole human race like it is describe in the bible or something. I mean for you two to combine your powers and use the reset to simply bring the humans you want into this era. This has happen before and it will happen again. Someday the humans will want the dragons back but hopefully by that time we all would love that rest also, Quasar, once you bring the humans back and the nonhumans as well the power of the Gold Dragon will leave you and you will be Ridley again. The Gold Dragon will go to sleep as well and will await the time of awakening."

Ridley nodded her head as the five dragons soon gathered in circle and held out their hands muttering softly as someone's body begins to form. Then suddenly Jack was slowly brought back into his solid form his eyes opening as he moans sitting up as Ridley rushes forward hugging him. Jack looks up stunned and then sees the dragons asking one question.

"Was I dead or gone?"

"You was gone, Jack, to the same place that your friends and the rest of the human race and non humans was at. Quasar or the person you know as Ridley prayed for you to come back and we the dragons brought you back for a task if you do this for us you will live as will all non human and human friends also since this is a reset the plague will be gone."

Ridley's eyes widen releasing her hug on Jack before asking a question.

"You mean everyone will be cured from that disease and no one will ever get sick from it."

"That is correct. I believe that Lord Larks will find easier to reach peace with the nonhumans now that Cross is dead and Zane is healed of his disease. Good luck to you, Ridley and Jack, the humans who defied fate and change it."

The dragons slowly faded from sight as both Jack and Ridley looked at each other and slowly kissed each other.


End file.
